


The Sun and The Moon

by Diana_Raven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears on Fanfiction.net (@ilovebeingintroverted on tumblr)So um this was based off of a section of a fic where Tim has a bad day in Gotham (with the Scarecrow, I think) and he won't let Kon know what's going on. But I can't find the fic to give credit so if anyone finds it, tell me please and I'll update this with credit. Also, for anyone who speaks Spanish this has been translated by MenteEnBlanco-2 on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12242192/1/El-sol-y-la-luna)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears on Fanfiction.net (@ilovebeingintroverted on tumblr)
> 
> So um this was based off of a section of a fic where Tim has a bad day in Gotham (with the Scarecrow, I think) and he won't let Kon know what's going on. But I can't find the fic to give credit so if anyone finds it, tell me please and I'll update this with credit.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for anyone who speaks Spanish this has been translated by MenteEnBlanco-2 on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12242192/1/El-sol-y-la-luna)

Connor is the sun. Connor is sunshine and rainbows. Connor is summer and spring. Connor is the Great Plains and tropical islands. Connor is Kansas and Hawaii. Connor is beaches and coconuts and acres of golden wheat, swaying in the afternoon breeze. Connor is golden sand and warm fields. Connor is heat and sun. Connor is early mornings and late days. Connor is mud on new sneakers. Connor is the smell of wind and sun-kissed skin. Connor is apple pie and whipped cream.

And it’s because of this that Tim worries when Connor corners him in Titans Tower’s living room. It’s because of this that Tim feels guilty.

Connor is Cassie, and Bart, and Kara. Connor is his teammates. Connor is Young Justice and Teen Titans. Connor is flying headfirst into the battle without a plan but still somehow winning. Connor is Gar, and Vic, and Starfire. Connor is a single pierced ear with a single gold earring. Connor is a leather jacket. Connor is jeans and a flannel. Connor is a red S shield on a black background.

And it’s because of this that Tim protests when Connor makes him sit on the couch. This is why Tim won’t look Connor in the eye.

Connor is sky blue. Connor is the type of blue that his eyes so magnificently capture. Connor is that sky blue that burns your eyes and makes you never want to look away. Connor is that blue that you see on a cloudless day. Connor is the blue of the sky when you’re in the middle of the desert.

This is why when Connor pleads with him, trying to understand, Tim stands. This is why Tim wants (has) to leave.

Connor is cafes at nine in the morning and daylight and college. Connor is lattes that are more milk and sugar than coffee and Connor is those little foam designs. Connor is the foam hearts and the chocolate scones. Connor is bubbles blown through the straw into chocolate milk. Connor is home-cooked meals and fresh out of the oven dessert. Connor is popcorn and coke in the movie theater. Connor is pretty food Instagram photos.

That’s why Connor grabs his arm, tears in his eyes. That’s why Connor tries to hug him and Tim pushes him away. Because he _can’t_ understand. Tim won’t let him.

Connor likes Wendy the Werewolf Stalker not because Wendy is hot. Well, that’s not all of it. Connor likes Wendy because he relates to her. Connor likes the action and the witty quips. Connor likes the humor and the drama (Tim sometimes wonders if Connor would like Alfred’s _telenovela_ s). Connor sees himself in Wendy and maybe that’s why Tim identifies with Seraph.

Connor is Metropolis. Connor is the key to the city and that’s why Tim shuts him out. Because Tim is none of those things. Tim is Gotham. So when Connor begs Tim to just _talk_ to him Tim doesn’t. Because Tim can’t ruin Connor. He can’t let Connor become Gotham.

* * *

 

Tim is the moon. Tim is the stars. Tim is late night talks and laptops whose bottoms burn your thighs because they’ve been on so long. Tim is the beep that signifies low battery. Tim is the _clickity-clack_ of a keyboard. Tim is headphones that have the volume turned up to deafening levels. Tim is the sunset and the bite of the night chill. Tim is the glitter of downtown at dark and the warmth of a hearth. Tim is snow and storm. Tim is winter and fall.

Which is why Connor trusts Tim and tells him anything and everything. Which is why Connor expects Tim to do the same.

Tim is Cissie, and Secret, and Anita. Tim is his teammates. Tim is a leader. Tim is the person one turns to when all is lost. Tim is the one who never gives up. Tim is Raven, and Nightwing, and Rose. Tim is Mount Justice at night. Tim is the way his white lenses in his domino mask seem to express as much as his eyes. Tim is justice and stern lectures.

Which is why Connor worries about Tim, because it’s lonely when you’re at the top. Which is why Connor argues with Tim, because Tim needs intellectual stimulation.

Tim is the sea on a stormy night. His eyes equal parts grey and blue, and completely _Tim_. Tim is the blue of the night sky alight with stars. Tim is the moon during daylight. Tim is that blue that makes you wonder how something so dangerous could be so beautiful. Tim is the blue of every social networking website.

Which is why Connor wonders what happened in Gotham recently. Which is why Connor asks Tim about his day.

Tim is all-nighters. Tim is forgotten pizza and coffee runs at two in the morning. Tim is coffee so filled with caffeine you worry about the state of his heart. Tim is burnt tongues and throats from drinking when the beverage was too hot. Tim is those coffee stirrers that are chewed up at the end instead of being used for their intended purpose.

Which is why when Tim shies away and closes up Connor gets concerned. Tim needs to talk, to open up, but for some reason he won’t.

Tim watches shows just because he enjoys being with his friends. Tim is the psychological development and the fight scenes. Tim is figuring out who murdered the victim as soon as you meet them. Tim is the person who talks through the entire episode because of all the plot holes or scientific discrepancies. Tim’s pet peeve are the confusions of diffusion and osmosis, and irony and coincidence. Tim is red vines and milk duds in a dark movie theater.

This is why Connor hates the Bats at times. Because Tim may be Gotham but he’s the socialite’s Gotham. He’s the thrill of being a vigilante Gotham. Tim is anything and everything that could possibly be good in Gotham, he isn’t the smog and the Joker’s deadly laughing gas. Connor hates how it gets to him and how the Bats put him in the middle of everything. Connor hates that Tim feels like he has to hide things, and Connor despises that it eats Tim up. Because, Connor tries to convince him, it doesn’t _have_ to. Tim may be Gotham, but Gotham wouldn’t survive without Metropolis having its back.

* * *

 

Tim is Gotham and Connor is Metropolis. Cassie knows this. She watches as Tim shuts Connor out, trying to keep him flying. Cassie also watches as Connor tries to drag Tim to him, as he tries desperately to drag himself towards the ground.

That’s how their relationship works, Connor flying and Tim on the ground. Both of them trying to help the other, in their own way. Neither of them succeeding. But both of them there. And when it’s needed the most, when it’s important, Connor helps Tim learn to fly, and Tim helps Connor keep two feet on the ground. And, somehow, Cassie muses, somehow they make it work.


End file.
